


Faded

by Weird_Lil_Cloud



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Not What It Looks Like, and how they like, feel after jevil was locked up, i am so so sorry, i havent written in ages pls dont hate me, it has no real plot so far i guess?, its basically just about their relationship and how it evolved over the years, its just, jeam, jeavil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Lil_Cloud/pseuds/Weird_Lil_Cloud
Summary: All locked up.At least that’s what they thought.But oh, how wrong they were, so wrong. A drastic mistake to make such assumptions without any real proof.At least, that’s what they thought.And now he stood there. A longing, desperate, perhaps fearful glare making its way through the magical iron bars that separated freedom from imprisonment. Oh, how he wished those glares could lift the curse, bring his senses back, destroy those damned bars and reunite them, give their miserable existence a new meaning. A new hope. A new chance. But as much as he stared, none of his wishes became true.





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, heya!  
> I really wanna say a few things before starting off with the story-  
> First of all, I haven't written anything since 2014 and especially not in english. I don't know how regulary i can update this? I will defenitely try my best however!
> 
> Second, english is not my first language and I really, really, REALLY, dont know if I made many or a few grammar mistakes. I did ask a few of my friends for help, but still, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can edit and correct them, i would really appreciate it!
> 
> About chapter 2, I already started writing it and hope to finish it as soon as possible. Since I am in a rather stressful phase of school right now tho, and with Christmas coming up, I am not sure how much I can actually work on it! I apologize in advance!
> 
> Besides, I really hope you like this story and I really hope I'll get to finish it TwT

All locked up.

At least that’s what they thought.

But oh, how wrong they were, so wrong. A drastic mistake to make such assumptions without any real proof.

At least, that’s what they thought.

And now he stood there. A longing, desperate, perhaps fearful glare making its way through the magical iron bars that separated freedom from imprisonment. Oh, how he wished those glares could lift the curse, bring his senses back, destroy those damned bars and reunite them, give their miserable existence a new meaning. A new hope. A new chance. But as much as he stared, none of his wishes became true. The game grew boring, very boring, bringing no joy or excitement to his soul no more. It’s as if a game of chess was just about to be finished, but someone snuck in and repositioned all figures to their previous placements. All the work and effort, thoughts and strategies, destroyed, erased, within just a few movements. Back then, they would’ve perhaps found it fun, a new challenge, a reason to spend more of their already limited time together. But now, when facing this situation, its nothing more than disappointing and frustrating for the both of them

 

They knew their time together was always limited, will always be limited, and eventually reach its final moment, only for them to be separated once and for all. They knew, and still, they should’ve known better. Perhaps it was his fault, that the other had to get themselves robbed of their freedom.

They should’ve known better. That there would be no time to play around, as much as they loved to. They had no time for hesitation. And yet, they hesitated. He hesitated. And now they simply had to live with the consequences. Oh, so terrible consequences.

 

He the court Jester

He the court magician

 

And out of all the things to care about, he chose him.

And out of so few things to fall for, he fell for him.

 

 

He remembered them well. The old days. When his fabric was less ragged, had less stitches and scars. When he still had his left, golden button eye, that would twinkle so beautifully in the rare light, always bringing joy to the Jester. When he was taken away, and the thread snatched, his eye rolling off to the depths of the cave he now resigned in, he didn’t bother to try and find it once again. What point was there to it, when no one would beam with joy every time they laid their eyes on it.

There was none, and that soon became the case with everything else. His growing age? Didn’t matter. His worsening health? Who even cares? Eventually his broken form would fall apart, cotton and old fabric covering the ground, he would slowly cease to exists and turn into dirty, disgusting dust. That’s how things were gonna be, and even if he feared that scenario a long while ago, he did not anymore.

It didn’t matter.

 

He remembered them well. The day he first met the jester, when they were assigned to share their quarters. Its not like he never met him before, sometimes in the halls, and sometimes he was victim of the imp’s little pranks as well. But he never actually striked up a conversation. Why should he anyways, he had no reason to and was way too busy with his work as well.

 It was odd when he was summoned by the king himself one day. It was even more irritating when he was accompanied by the court jester, who couldn’t stop brabbling and twitching in excitement. Whether it was a foolish act or simply his excessive personality, he did not know. He did not care. The king spoke threatening and full of bitterness, as always. It was nothing new, it has been like this for a long while already and people stopped questioning it. He announced they would be sharing quarters from now, none of their work being important enough to be attempted separately, just wasting space. “What difference is there between fooling around and chanting delusional spells that don’t do anything in the end after all.”. Seam should’ve been offended, but he really didn’t care. He was right in a way, even with his grand knowledge and skill in magic, all he did nowadays was fixing problems here and there or he was forced to improve the castles arms. After all, they wanted to take revenge on the lighteners. Not that many actually wanted that, it was just the king being the king, and everyone tagged along as usual. Besides, living with the court jester couldn’t be too bad. Surely he knew the concept of personal space and was smart enough not to strike up any conversations, Seam told himself.

He was wrong.

In the spawn of just a few days his once so organized and tidy workspace was pure chaos. Cards, whether spade or heart, club or diamond, were scattered all over his desk and the floor, making it hard to decipher if he was looking at a spell book or a chess game from afar. Perhaps he should let his left eye be checked, the thread seemed to loosen more and more. Additional to the chaotic environment he now called his ‘home’, Jevil, as he later learned the jesters name was, didn’t give him one single break of his chattering. He talked about the weirdest stuff. His games and his skill in those, all the pranks and tricks he pulled on the other court members, the things he observed in the halls and world outside of the castle. And Jevil observed a lot. Seam didn’t find himself bothered as much as he thought he would find himself. On the contrary, he enjoyed listening to the other darkener, his cheerful attitude being somewhat relaxing and refreshing. However, how much Jevil actually knew was surprising, somewhat terrifying. He may be silly and behave like a child, common for a jester, but people often underestimated his power, his ability to listen and his ability to understand and remember. “Why don’t you speak up when people call you foolish, when you clearly are not?” Seam asked him once. His response was odd, out of place, for his usual ones back then, and he wished he would’ve understood sooner. Would’ve seen it sooner. Would’ve taken action sooner.

“They like to live in a lie, a lie!” Seam was confused to say the least, but back then he decided not to question it any further. “They fear the truth, the truth I say. They’re not ready to realize it is all just a game!”

  “I see…” And with that he took another sip of the cup in his paws. “Want to play another party, dear?” And the Jester beamed with joy, already rearranging the figures of their previous game of chess.

 

Oh how he missed those times, those wonderful, carefree times. Yes, his work drastically suffered from the lack of attention he granted it, but strangely, no one seemed to care or notice.

It didn’t take them long to spend almost every second with the other. It didn’t take them long to fall for the other. To get lost in those eyes, those words, finding themselves completely entranced by the fellow darkener. Oh it was terrible, oh so terrible.

 

 

He spent most of his time in the shop now, rarely leaving it at all. There was no reason to, was there? Seam decided there was none, eventually. Even tho it’s hard to spot, with every day he spent in that very shop, he felt more empty, more worthless, more like he has been robbed of something.

He never realized how attached, or, addicted he grew to the jester, and only realized it way, way too late. Perhaps if he would’ve acted just a little sooner, he’d be here with him now. Sitting on the counter, legs swinging back and forth, cheerfully talking about the most random things. Instead, he was locked up in a cell, or his little freedom as he calls it. And Seam started to believe the Jester was right. He felt as if he was locked away, restrained from doing as he pleased, and he felt alone. So terribly alone. A feeling he shared with his former companion all too much.

He had to pull himself out of his thoughts as he noticed a group of three entering his little seap. They weren’t unknown to him, of course. The three legendary heroes who shall safe their world from a terrible, oh so terrible fate. At least, that’s what the legend foretold. He himself did not believe that tale.

 He greeted the group, as usual, but found himself caught off guard by a worrying question. “A strange prisoner in card castle?...” He had to collect himself. “You couldn’t be possibly talking about HIM…”.

“We want to free him, he told us you know something.”

The old darkener froze. Should he be excited? Should he be scared? He honestly didn’t know what would happen. The Kingdom could be thrown into pure chaos, it’d be terrible. Seam considered…

And he decided it didn’t matter.

So, he handed them his piece of the broken key. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of all of them, sentimentality he guessed. “Walk where the stars don’t shine.” He told them. Making it too easy would ruin the fun. Besides, nothing wrong with a little game of hide and seek, right?

To his surprise, they actually returned. And, despite his expectations, they did not give up when they managed to gather and repair the key pieces and enter the cell. They beat him. What exactly that meant, he did not know. Did they kill him? Did they just lock him up again? Was his excitement just a waste of time, like usual?

“What was the deal with you two?” They asked.

And he told them. Not every single detail, of course, some things are meant to remain secret and unspoken of. And after that they disappeared without another word. And Seam was left alone, curious and with no knowledge of the jester’s state. And he tried to tell himself it didn’t matter.

But it mattered. And it was painful to care about him.

In exhaustion from doing absolutely nothing all day, he sat down in a chair, exhaling in relief. Perhaps it didn’t matter after all… Perhaps it wasn’t as important as he told himself it was. His eyes got heavier with every breath he took, and finally closed as he drove off to a not so peaceful, but deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have just noticed how short this was I am so sorry wtf


End file.
